


lost in paradise

by starbaby



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Comeplay, Crying, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Public Use, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Sub Park Chanyeol, Wet & Messy, Writing on the Body, toilet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbaby/pseuds/starbaby
Summary: chanyeol can't help that he's a slut. it's not his fault that he's willing to do anything for cocks and cum.





	lost in paradise

Chanyeol’s shaking, a fire humming underneath his skin and melting into his bones, and nothing’s even happened yet. Kyungsoo’s just finishing tying him up, hoisting Chanyeol’s knees up to tie his calves to his thighs and then tying his hands to the toilet behind him, effectively keeping Chanyeol from escaping, or falling off the toilet seat, or really, doing anything other than wiggling his legs. “Too tight?” Kyungsoo asks impassively, checking the knot, making sure Chanyeol’s winking hole is exposed and in the perfect position. Chanyeol shakes his head. It’s not tight enough to really hurt him, just to be a little uncomfortable, and besides, he wants bruises in the morning.

When Kyungsoo presses the first finger past his sphincter, Chanyeol clenches. It feels so _sterile_ , so impersonal, even though Chanyeol knows Kyungsoo’s prepping him with care, but he doesn’t think about that, because while he loves his boyfriend, in times like this he can’t help but be obsessed with the fantasy of a complete stranger standing over him, opening him up for the sole purpose of being able to push his dick inside and split him open on his throbbing cock. When Kyungsoo rubs along his walls in the cold, disinterested manner of a doctor doing an exam, Chanyeol shivers, his soft dick beginning to come to life in the chilly air of the bathroom, because fuck, that feels good. The pads of Kyungsoo’s fingers are soft but unrelenting in their assault on Chanyeol’s silky walls, and Chanyeol chokes on his breath when Kyungsoo finds his sensitive prostate. “Jesus!” 

“Actually, it’s Kyungsoo,” his boyfriend quips, finishing getting Chanyeol ready. 

Chanyeol scowls. “That’s stupid.” However, he can’t stay mad for long when Kyungsoo is rubbing relentless circles on his prostate, and he lets out a long and low moan when his boyfriend’s fingers push just right. “Ahhhhh, fuck!”

And just when it’s getting good of course Kyungsoo has to stop. He pulls out his lube covered fingers, wiping them on Chanyeol's leg, and Chanyeol cries in despair, even though he wouldn’t have been able to come anyways. He’s wearing a cock ring, one he’d specifically asked for to keep him from ejaculating one too many times and getting oversensitive, or worse, burning out, but he still mewls pathetically as Kyungsoo shrugs on his backpack and moves to turn away. “Be good, kitten,” Kyungsoo orders, completely unaffected by his boyfriend’s plight. “You know what to do if you don’t like anything that’s happening.”

Chanyeol nods, whimpering. Kyungsoo looks pleased. “Good. Have fun, Yeollie.”

He leaves, and so it begins.

Chanyeol doesn’t have to wait for long. No, he hears the door swing open and the sound of approaching footsteps before he sees their owner, boots clicking on the dingy, yellowing tile. The man doesn’t see him - that’s clear, since he’s tied to the toilet - and sick as it is, Chanyeol feels himself harden further at the sound of a belt buckle and the distinct hiss of urine hitting water, reminding him where he is and how much of a whore he has to be to get his boyfriend to leave him out in a public bathroom for anyone to use and abuse. As much as he hates to admit it, he knows he’s a complete and total cockslut, but in a sick sense he’s proud of his thirst for dick, the sex appeal he oozes when he cries until he’s a broken mess about how badly he needs cock inside him. He may be ashamed, but he can’t deny his nature as a good little whore.

So Chanyeol makes a little whimper in the back of his throat, loud enough to echo off the tile. The door to his stall is wide fucking open - he’s not exactly subtle - and when he leans over as far as he possibly can, he sees the man is standing stock still, possibly intrigued, possibly disturbed, by Chanyeol’s whine. Either way, the man pulls up his pants and heads around to investigate...and the look on his face when he sees Chanyeol is absolutely priceless.

At first he’s alarmed, hand flying to his pocket to grab his phone and call the authorities - who would do such a thing like tie up a poor defenseless man in a stall? - but then Chanyeol gurgles, tears of desperation forming in his eyes. “Please, sir,” he whispers. “Please fuck me. I need your cock.”

The man swears dispassionately as the situation dawns on him. “Goddamn, I’m not even gay,” he says to himself before approaching. Chanyeol resists the urge to roll his eyes.

“Cockslut, huh? ‘Cum here?’ Jeez, could you be any sluttier if you tried? And to think I was about to call the police,” the man sneers, leering. He seems to have gotten over his apprehension, and is now responding to what Kyungsoo had written on Chanyeol before tying him up: a couple of sweet messages along the lines of slut, whore, fuckmeat, and even an arrow pointing to Chanyeol’s hole telling those who happened upon the sight to come inside him, fill him up with jizz until he was _dripping_ with it. 

And it seems the man is in the mood to oblige. Throwing out a few more degrading names, he picks up the sharpie sitting on Chanyeol, which had been left there for his partners’ pleasure, and scribbles ‘PIG’ in all caps on Chanyeol’s sweaty, muscled bicep, grinning at his handiwork. “There you go, Pig. Now everyone knows what you are.” Then before Chanyeol can even process what’s going on, the man grips his thighs and spreads them, lines up his cock, and sheathes himself in Chanyeol in one smooth thrust.

Chanyeol _screams_ , loud enough that if anyone is standing outside the bathroom door, they can definitely hear him. Fuck, he can’t even describe how amazing it feels to finally get split open by a cock after all the teasing Kyungsoo had put him through that afternoon, and even better, his favorite fantasy is coming true, and god, is it as incredible as he imagined. The man is gripping his hips, not pausing at all to let him adjust, and pounding into him at a merciless pace, and Chanyeol’s wailing as the man’s cock shifts angles towards his prostate and hits it head on. The pleasure - how can Chanyeol even describe it? - is racing up through his body, every part of him alive, causing even his fingertips to tingle with arousal and force him to jerk in his bonds. 

“Thank you, thank you, sir,” Chanyeol gasps, delirious with how well he’s being fucked.

The man grunts. “Yeah, that’s right, fucking take it, slut.” He’s huffing and panting and jackhammering into Chanyeol by now, pace unforgiving, and it’s almost too much, almost feels too good. However, the ring on his cock is preventing his orgasm, and even though Chanyeol knows he asked for it, he’s beginning to regret his decision as it completely staves off his release, not even letting him come dry just yet. He doesn’t complain, though. Cumbuckets are only good for taking cock, and not annoying whoever they are serving.

Chanyeol sobs when the first spurts of warm cum paint his insides, filling him up and causing him to gasp in pleasure. He starts babbling thanks again, as the man pulls out and cum starts dripping out of him, and he swears to god he reaches full hardness when the man takes the sharpie and draws a tally on his thigh before walking away without a word, leaving Chanyeol heaving and leaking cum down his perineum and onto the toilet bowl.

Gasping for breath, Chanyeol slumps against the seat; he’s already desperate to cum and he’s only gotten through one fuck. Every bit of his body is on edge, waiting for the next man to come and and take him, and more than anything he wishes he could stroke his cock, but alas, he hands are quite literally tied. However, he perks up quickly when the door swings open again and in walks another gentleman, older this time, and instead of pissing heads straight for Chanyeol’s stall.

When he sees Chanyeol, the man whistles, running a hand through his grizzled hair. “Damn,” he says lowly, checking the slut out. “Jackson wasn’t kidding. You’re a fucking specimen.”

Chanyeol whimpers.

“Man, look at you,” the man mocks, taking out his phone to snap a few pictures. “What a goddamn cockslut.”

“Please fuck me,” Chanyeol cries in his low timbre, and it echoes off of the partitions. His hard, purpling cock twitches against his stomach; he doesn’t know how much longer he can go without something inside him, that’s how desperate he is. “Please, I need cock in me.” The man swears under his breath, puts away his phone, picks up the sharpie off of Chanyeol’s chest and brushes one of his nipples in the process, causing Chanyeol to shiver. He then takes his sweet damn time in admiring the cum seeping from Chanyeol’s hole, and with a flourish, goes to scrawl ‘cum dumpster’ on his stomach, before slapping Chanyeol across the face.

Chanyeol reels backwards. The slap had fucking hurt, and while he’s normally into that type of pain, it had completely caught him by surprise and knocked the wind out of him. Dizzy and disoriented, Chanyeol has no choice but to obey when the man orders him to look him in the eye, even though he’s pretty sure his pupils are glassy and dilated and he looks like a fucktoy nailed silly. And damn, is the man imposing. Standing up, Chanyeol probably has an inch or two on him (which isn’t exactly hard, since by Korean standards Chanyeol is considered a giant), but he’s got these slanted eyebrows and mouth pulled up in a twisting sneer that makes Chanyeol’s submissive side want to cower in fear, so it’s only natural that he listens when the man’s speaking to him: “Call me Master, you worthless piece of shit.”

“Yes, Master,” Chanyeol breathes, and the man, satisfied, steps forward, grabs Chanyeol’s hips and slides into him in one long, smooth thrust. It’s fucking embarrassing when Chanyeol’s mouth drops open from the pleasure, fixing into a little grin from how well he’s been fucked, but honestly, here in this filthy public restroom all his shame has been flushed down the toilet. So instead of holding onto his dignity, Chanyeol simply holds on for the ride as the man’s cock pounds him into oblivion.

“Master!” Chanyeol moans wretchedly, and he swears he’s having a goddamn Experience. “Harder, agh, please!” And when the man indeed does go harder, Chanyeol’s eyes roll back in his head as he tries to cope with the overwhelming pleasure.

It’s too soon when the man finishes, and Chanyeol whimpers as he slides out after coming inside him, adding to the buildup of semen sloshing around his insides. If he could, he’d be making grabby hands. He needs to come! But instead of being pathetic and possibly pissing off the man, Chanyeol simply belts out a statement of gratitude while ‘Master’ adds a new tally mark to his thigh, buckles his belt, and leaves without a second glance.

However, he doesn’t have to worry about the cum dripping down the toilet or being empty for long, because the first man’s obviously tipped off quite a few others, and this time _two_ men arrive, snickering to themselves. When they come into view, Chanyeol starts salivating; they’re both wickedly handsome and according to the bulges in their jeans, well hung, and fuck, if he doesn’t get a cock in him right this second he swears he’s going to cry.

“Damn,” one of the men, the taller one, whistles. “That’s a sight you don’t see everyday.”

“Jesus,” breathes the other. “You ever see someone so slutty? Holy fuck, he’s even got a tally going on his thigh.”

Chanyeol whines; the longer their banter takes, the longer he goes without a cock. “Nnnnngh - oh god,” he moans, looking down to watch his own dick, thick and straining against the ring, twitch against his defined abs. “Please, someone, fuck me. Give it to me, I’m open for you, please…” And indeed, he _is_ open, cum continuing to trail down his taint. While he isn’t sporting a gape yet, Chanyeol hopes and prays he’ll acquire one soon. Nothing like a sloppy whore, eh?

“You wanna go first?” the taller offhandedly waves at Chanyeol, as if he’s merely an object for their pleasure. The shorter nods, steps up, takes a good look at the little slut, mockingly caresses his forehead, watching him try to follow the touch...and presses his thumb into Chanyeol’s pucker.

“Holy fucking shit, Jae, he’s so full,” the second man gasps out in awe, “and he’s only taken, what, two loads? How tight do you think he is?”

The taller shrugs, obviously impatient to get his hands on Chanyeol. “Go and find out.”

The shorter decides to gratify his wishes, and ever so slowly - too slowly - he pushes inside Chanyeol with much more care than the past two men. Normally Chanyeol would find the soft treatment nice, but now, it makes him groan, because god, he just wants to get fucking speared open so badly. “Aghhhhh, please,” Chanyeol whispers. “Harder, god!” 

The man simply slaps him in response. “Cumbuckets don’t fucking speak, bitch.” However, he goes harder anyways, pulling back and pushing in, out and in, out and in, not stimulating Chanyeol’s prostate just yet but making him cry out in ecstasy from just the feeling of being pounded.

“Fuck him harder,” sneers the taller, joining in. “Ruin that sweet little cunt.”

The shorter’s panting now, gripping Chanyeol’s shoulders to get enough leverage to fuck him as hard and fast as he wants. “I-God, Jaebum, his ass is like a fucking vice,” he wheezes, and begins to jackhammer into Chanyeol even harder. “You hear that, breeding bitch?” asks the man, this time addressing his slut. “How the fuck are you so tight when you clearly take so much cock?” 

Chanyeol simply moans louder when the man squeezes hard enough to leave bruises. Faintly, he registers the creak of the bathroom door opening, but he has no time to pay it any mind, because the man’s shifting angles now as he nearly buries his head in Chanyeol’s neck, and shit, fuck, fuck, fuck, that’s his prostate and he’s too sensitive and oh god oh god he’s gonna come-

Chanyeol screeches when a wave of euphoria sweeps over him as he comes dry, pleasure and sensation arcing through his body followed by the telltale pang of pain that spikes when he doesn’t ejaculate. He must tense up, too, because the man _roars_ , emptying another load into Chanyeol’s pliant body when he feels Chanyeol tighten around him, and then flops onto Chanyeol’s shoulder. Normally, Chanyeol would cringe in this situation, but he’s still coming down from his high, and god, it feels way too good to not bask in the pleasure, so, as a proper cocksleeve should, he lays quiet until the man backs up and in his stupor, pushes past the man he’d come with: Jaebum, was it?

Well, Jaebum doesn’t waste time. He’s clearly a get to the point type of man, because he scrawls down two tallies, one for him and one for his friend, and slides balls deep inside Chanyeol’s sloppy cunt in a single thrust. Chanyeol gasps as almost immediately his prostate is hit, and he swears to god he’s on fire when Jaebum thrusts slow and so, so incredibly deep. 

Chanyeol isn’t exaggerating when he says he feels like he’s about to pass out; he’s experiencing so much ecstasy he’s not sure his body can handle it for much longer without shutting down, and for the next few minutes he’s delirious, a dopey smile on his face as he gets fucked stupid. Everything’s so messy - he’s drooling all over himself, with the beginnings of tears pooling in his eyes, and unable to control himself, he starts begging for Jaebum to come on his face.

“Please, please, I need your cum,” Chanyeol sobs. “Nnnngh - on my cheeks, in my hair, in my mouth, please!” Shaking his head and swearing lowly under his breath because goddamn, if Chanyeol isn’t something else, the man pulls out and aims for Chanyeol’s face as best he can, stroking his veiny cock as he sneers at Chanyeol’s tears.

And it’s nothing short of a relief when Jaebum finally comes, shooting ropes of translucent cum across Chanyeol’s face, getting in Chanyeol’s eyelashes and hairline and on his spit-slicked lips, and just like that, the tears finally spill and Chanyeol pleads out genuine thanks, squinting through a veil of cum that the man doesn’t even bother to wipe away before he leaves. 

He can’t even see and yet he still begs for more - “Please, please, fuck me raw, fuck me til I’m loose and sloppy and fat with cum. Please, please, please, I need it so badly!” - and even by his own standards, that’s pretty pathetic. However, Chanyeol can’t help but jerk in his bonds out of both surprise and oversensitivity when a thumb reaches up to wipe the cum out of his eyes. God, even the littlest touch feels so good - but Chanyeol’s eyes turn into saucers when he can finally see, because an honest-to-god _line_ has formed, backed up over by the urinals and out of sight past the partition, and damn, he’s going delirious at the sight, because he’s only had four cocks and he’s feeling like a fucking king, and he can’t even believe every man here is for _him,_ to have a turn at _his_ ass. His mouth’s watering thinking of what a blubbering, sobbing wreck he’ll be by the time they’re done with him.

From then on, it’s all a blur. The place where the line ends and begins gets muddied up as men huddle around to watch Chanyeol take the next cock, thick as a beer can and wide as a bottle, watch Chanyeol fade away into a being of pure exultation and white hot bliss, watch the tears spill down his face from how hard he’s being pounded and where it hits deep inside him. He doesn’t know how many cocks he takes after that, just knows there’s barely a moment when no one’s inside him, when no one’s splattering his skin with pearly cum, when no one’s spewing filthy remarks, when no one’s scrawling anything obscene on his body with that fucking sharpie. It’s everything he’s ever wanted and dreamed of, being treated like an object for random men’s pleasure and being fucked into complete incoherence. And that really is the point he’s reached: incoherence, delirium, hysteria.

Chanyeol loses track of the number of men who’ve fucked him around number twenty-five, but they’re still tallying; he’ll check later, that is, if he doesn’t lose his mind tonight. He’s a mess in every sense of the word: drooling, babbling nonsense, fucked completely silly and deep, deep in subspace. And god, there’s no place he’d rather be.

He’s died and gone to heaven.

“Never seen a greedier cunt than this one.”

“Loosest whore I’ve ever fucked. Can barely even fucking feel anything anymore, man!”

“Now that’s a cock hungry slut if I’ve ever seen one. Looks fucking perfect covered in cum.”

And saying that Chanyeol is covered in cum is most certainly not an understatement. Every inch of his body is caked in it: it’s sloshing around in his ass, too, making the lewdest squelching sounds as the man above him impales him on his cock. He’s so incredibly sloppy now, too, enough that you could probably slide your fist in his ass and punch fist him with ease, loose enough to take up to three dicks if he wasn’t in a position chained to the toilet. And he loves it, being put in his place.

Chanyeol can't help that he's a slut. It's not his fault that he's willing to do anything for cocks and cum. But he wouldn’t have it any other way.

…

He doesn’t know how long it’s been when the men dissipate and Kyungsoo unties Chanyeol, kissing him deeply and beginning to clean him off with a warm washcloth, scrubbing at the spots where the cum’s soaked into his skin. He pulls off the cock ring too, gently - when Chanyeol gets into his persona of servitude, he tends to forget his own arousal, so his cock’s wilted. It’s okay, though, Chanyeol needs to rest, and plus, he’s absolutely precious when he’s like this: grinning, all fucked out and dopey, eyes glazed but content, and it’s in times like these when Kyungsoo feels so damn lucky to have his boyfriend, who could get all the cock in the world but still keeps Kyungsoo in his heart at the end of the day. Chanyeol’s truly something else, and Kyungsoo loves him dearly.

Chanyeol jolts in his arms when he’s half carrying, half dragging him out to the car in a fluffy blanket, incapable of conveniently moving his boyfriend due to his size, and rubs his eyes sleepily. “S-soo?”

“Yes, Chanyeol? Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” Chanyeol giggles, slips his thumb in his mouth the way he does when he needs comfort. “I just wanted to say I love you.”

Kyungsoo’s heart melts. “I love you too, my sun and stars.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked, please leave a kudos and a comment. they encourage me to keep writing.
> 
> xoxo
> 
> ps: pls be safe when having sex :)


End file.
